


Snowgals

by Honeybee_Castiel



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Secret Santa 2017, Snow, holtz being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybee_Castiel/pseuds/Honeybee_Castiel
Summary: Holtz is in charge of preparing their first Christmas as a couple and she wants it to be perfect, even if she has to build her way around the lack of snow.She wants to live together with Erin so she makes the perfect Christmas to ask her.





	Snowgals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peridotlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/gifts).



> This is my fic for the Holtzbert Secret Santa 2017.  
> For peridotlines, i hope you like it. Happy New year!

Holtz woke up to the sunlight filtering through the windows. She was warm on Erin’s embrace, so she decided not to move. Since it was Saturday and they didn’t have to work unless there was an emergency there was no need to get up just yet.

For the first time, she found herself hoping there were no busts this weekend, because it was December 23 and she wanted to prepare a special first Christmas with Erin as girlfriends.

Er made her so happy and she was always caring for Holtz. Leaving in the firehouse made it hard to separate work and life, when everybody left she would just keep working for hours. But it had been way easier now that she had the option to go spend the night at Erin’s, so easy she slept there most days anyways, something she wanted to talk about on Christmas.

Their relationship was going great, better than the other adult relationships she had before. All two of them. She loved going home with Erin and waking up with her, bickering over the TV, hell, she even enjoyed doing the dishes with her, which she always tried to avoid on the firehouse by using paper plates. 

Sharing your life with the person you loved was awesome and Holtz wanted to do it every day. That’s why she would make the perfect Christmas and then bring up the idea of living together for real. 

As good as things were going, communication was still hard for her and she didn’t really know how to ask Erin to live together since it was Erin the one that had her own apartment. “Er, babe, can I move in with you?” she was 68% sure that was not the way to phrase it, “Erin, the crunchiest Pringle in my heart, would you like to live with me on a place like, say, yours?”. Well, they could also rent another place, maybe a haunted mansion, she wasn’t picky.

As the time passed, the sunlight became too much so she turned to shield her eyes and put her face on Erin’s neck and began thinking about them spending their first Christmas as an official couple, her stomach doing that fluttery thing it did whenever she thought of it. 

She had originally planned for them to play in the snow on the firehouse’s roof, but the weather wasn´t really cooperating. Maybe she could change that. It was a little obstacle, but global warming wouldn’t tell her how to Christmas. She was an engineer and a ghostbuster, she could make her own snow.

Yeah, she was going to build a snow machine today at the lab, put it up on the roof along with blankets for the loveseat she now had in there, and maybe some string lights or tinsel. They could still make snowmen and play in the snow and snuggle after getting cold. Then go inside to watch movies. That sounded perfect.

At that moment Erin moved, now awake, and she felt a kiss on her head, “Good morning honey, are you hungry?”, Holtz held tighter to Erin until she tickled her trying to get her to move, to no avail.

“Come on, honey, let’s go eat so I can start laundry. There are like 103 of your socks in here and- “Erin went silent when Holtz started kissing her neck.

“But babe, I have a much better idea” Holtz whispered on Erin’s ear then went back to kissing her. Erin was already holding into Holtz’s hair and shirt, it seemed like laundry wasn’t so important for her after all.

“I like your thought process, but we get up after this” Well, that was fast. 

“Darling, you have my word” 

\---------------

After lunch, she left for the firehouse with the excuse of doing some cleaning on her living quarters too and working a little on Patty’s sidearm, saying it had overheated on their last bust. As if.

She arrived at the firehouse and went to clean her living spaces, mainly tending her bed and shoving some of her clothes that didn’t pass the smell test on the laundry basket, she would wash then another day. After an earned snack break she went to her lab on the second floor to get started on her snow machine. 

The science on snow making wasn’t really complicated, all you needed was the water, obviously, and compressed air. The complicated part was that it required a very low temperature for it to work and google said it would be 8°F over the ideal temperature for the snow to last. All she could do was hope it wouldn’t make a big difference. 

Hopefully the powers of Christmas and love would help her.

She searched materials she could use on the junk drawers she uses to put the stuff she brings from her trash runs. It didn’t take many materials, just one conduit for the compressed air, one for the tap water and they had to connect so they would mix and come out together as snow.

After a little thought she added other two nuzzles to release more snow, she wanted lots of it. Once it was done she took the snow gun and the air compressor to the roof and connected everything. Finally, time to decorate.

\------------

The team had agreed that they would spend the 25th together and open their gifts for each other so everybody could attend their respective fancy family (and her nerd club in Abby’s case) dinners on the 24th. That’s why Holtz invited Erin over to the firehouse for Christmas eve, where the snowy surprise would take place.

She left Erin’s apartment that day a little earlier than her to start up the snow machine, prepare the hot chocolate thermos and cook the very Christmas-y Pasta with asparagus, pancetta, and pine nuts recipe, the only dinner she could make.

It was almost 4 pm., the time she told Erin to come, and she was ball of nervous energy, doing little jumps as she arranged the last details. She had wanted to prepare their Christmas on her own but now she was a little worried it wasn’t going to be perfect. It had to. She wanted to be perfect for Erin.

She grabbed two blankets and the hot chocolate, deposited them on the loveseat Patty and Abby had helped her take to the roof that week and checked the snow, it was perfect. They had a little snow wonderland in there made just for the two of them.

When she went down the stairs she found Erin already there, two big bags on her hands.

“I brought the gifts for tomorrow, help me put them under the tree.” 

As they did Holtz looked for Erin’s present for her. It felt soft, now she was confident it was the Sock Monkey onesie pajama with the red and white stripes she had wanted. She would enthusiastically return the favor, without the onesie on. She also trusted her nerd of a girlfriend would like the books she got for her.

When they were done it was snow time.

“Ok, I have a surprise for you, cover your eyes” She guided Erin to the stairs but halfway to the second floor she gave up, they were going too slow. “You know what, you can cover them up again when we’re closer to the roof.”

When they were two steps away from the door she covered her eyes again. She stopped right before they stepped on the snow.

“Ready?”

“Yes”

“Ok, open your eyes” She waited for Erin’s reaction.

“H-Holtzy, it’s snowing in here” Erin walked slowly into the snow looking around. Holtz didn’t put up that much decorations, but she covered the rooftop’s ledge with tinsel and close to it was the loveseat with the blankets and thermos, and that was definitely enough. The rest was just the snow, the machine had been going for a long while and it showed. There was a good amount of it covering the floor. She mentally high fived herself, it looked great.

“It´s snowing! You made it snow!” Erin was spinning around, arms opened, and she looked stunned with her face up watching the snow fall, her red coat moving like a cape behind her. She stopped spinning and jumped to hug Holtz. “This is amazing, Holtzy, it’s magical. Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you like it”

“I love it and I love you. Now let’s take a picture so I can frame it”

Holtz got her phone out and they hugged, she smiled at the camera and Erin kissed her cheek. She checked the picture and they looked so happy, snow falling and New York as the background. Then they kissed a little more.

“Let’s play, I wanna make snowmen”

“Gals”

“what?”

“Let’s make snowgals, honey” She chuckled.

She forgot to bring decorations for them other than the stick arms, so she looked for some screws she had in there and decided that would work as the eyes and smiles. There was enough snow around for the roof to look good but not enough to make anything big, thus they settled for small ones.

“I’m gonna name mine Scully, after my first love. Hope you don’t get jealous.”

“That was one time! You were practically salivating at the TV!”

“She’s a TV character, babe, it means nothing”

“Fine. Then I’m naming mine Wynona, I was in love with her on Edward Scissorhands. They can be girlfriends.” 

She carefully moved Wynona, sliding her till she was right next to Scully. Holtz handed her some screws and she used one for each eye and stuck three to make a smile while Holtz did the same with Scully. They looked perfect together, holding stick arms.

“This calls for another picture, look how cute and happy they are” She took her phone out and snapped a picture to upload to the official Ghostbusters twitter account. “Almost as cute as us.”

She suddenly felt something hit her neck and then cold getting inside her collar. She had been so distracted writing a caption for the picture she had missed Erin moving away to make a snowball. She could not believe this betrayal; her own girlfriend had attacked her by surprise. 

“you’re gonna regret that, Gilbert” Erin had already made another snowball while she was busy being dumbfounded and threw it at her, hitting her on the chest.

“You have to be faster if you really want revenge” The little shit was smiling.

“It’s on. Prepare to die”

“Uh oh”

After a few minutes of snow fight it was evident the snow wasn´t going to last much longer with the temperature being hotter than the ideal one. Erin, the obvious winner, offered to call it a tie in exchange of some kisses and Holtz could only agree to the offer from her magnanimous snow queen.

“Wanna drink chocolate looking at the city?”

“Yes” Erin gave her one last peck and they sat on the loveseat, covered with the blankets. “Hey, not even on my wildest dreams I would have thought you would make it snow. I can’t express how much I appreciate the effort and love you put into this. Thank you”

“It was nothing really. I wanted this to be perfect”

“Just by being together this would have been perfect. You went the extra mile, or several miles, because that’s who you are. And incredibly thoughtful and caring person”

“Aww babe, your making me blush like a teenage girl”

“you’re insufferable.”

“Hey! Where did all the ‘you’re perfect Holtzy’ go?”

“Just drink your chocolate.”

“yes, ma’am.”

 

They stayed on the couch for a while, from their position they could see New York in the evening, with all the lights appearing. It was beautiful. Holtz’s favorite thing about New York evenings were the lights of passing cars appearing as the city got dark, thought they didn’t get to see them from their position on the couch, it was still amazing. 

After a little while she realized even with the blankets it was getting real cold, so she suggested they went back inside. 

Holtz looked at the tiny snowgals, “bye Scully, bye Wynona."

They walked through the now puddles and when Erin was by the door when she stopped and turned around.

"Uh, holtz, how do you turn this off?" So, Erin didn’t recognize the air compressor, time to have some fun and avenge the snow attack.

"i don't- i- i forgot to put on an off button." She said, hand on her neck, aiming at looking uncomfortable.

"thats ok, let’s just disconnect"

"it’s nuclear powered"

"Holtz!”

"we could just shut the water off?"

"would it be safe for it to be on with no water?"

"uh...we'll cross the nuclear bridge when we get to it? Let’s just go back to your place and hope the explosion doesn’t reach us there.”

“Holtz! We can’t be this reckless on Christmas!”

“Babe I’m kidding, just give me a sec.” She shut off the water and compressor, they could use it again another day with lower temperatures. The others would love it.

They went back inside and after eating the pasta Holtz had to reheat, they installed themselves in the living room for snuggles and a movie. They were cuddling on the couch watching the lights dance on the Christmas tree instead of whatever was playing on TV. 

Show time. She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

“You know what would make this better?”

“If it Was Scully cuddling you?”

“Bite me, Wynona, I’m serious” She got a little nervous again and started playing with the collar of Erin’s shirt, “I want to do this every night, with you.”

“Don’t we already?”, Erin craned her neck to try to look at Holtz, but Holtz kept looking at her collar. She could feel her face heat and it annoyed her to know she could tell Erin dirty things with a wink and not be embarrassed, but she would blush talking about relationship stuff.

“Yes, but I mean that we could do it on a place that’s ours, go home together at the end of the day and have dinner and I’ll do my hair while you do your make up in the morning and I’m not going to leave my socks everywhere” Well, she was ranting now but she couldn’t stop, so she took a breath “We can do the commute to work together, imagine all the money you can save by sharing an Uber with me, and the bills! it could be really convenient and” She was interrupted by Erin trying to sit up. Holtz was laying on top of her, so she had to sit up too.

“Honey, your socks are everywhere on my apartment all the time, and it doesn’t really bother me, your socks are cute” Erin kissed her on the cheek, “I wanted to bring this up too, because I love doing those things you mentioned, and we do them most days anyways”.

“So.” 

“So yes, let’s live together. Officially” Holtz jumped her and kissed her enthusiastically on the lips, then straddled her and put her arms on her girlfriend’s shoulders to kiss all over her face.

“Thank god my socks are cute” She said after a while.

“Oh my god, I take that back.” Erin smiled at her. “So, do you want to move to my apartment? It didn’t sound like you wanted me to move here”.

“I love it here, but I wanna keep trying that ‘separating work from life’ thing. I like your place and I wouldn’t make you move unless you want to find a new place in which case I’ve been considering the castle they use as Hogwarts on the first movie”.

“The commute to work would take forever”.

“Oh right, I heard the UK to New York traffic it’s crazy at 8 am”.

“Then if you really are okay with it you can move to my place whenever, I mean, it’s no big deal, you basically are already living there”. 

“Ok” Erin gave her a peck on the lips. “I love you”.

“I love you too”. 

Huh, maybe talking things didn’t need to be so difficult, maybe she just had to, well, talk to Erin and not worry so much. She would keep that in mind for the ‘let´s get a chinchilla and maybe married’ conversation she wanted to have next, in a few months.

As they settled down on the couch Holtz was incredibly happy and excited about living together with the love of her life, how cool was that, though she supposed Erin was right and they were basically doing it already. Still, it was better now that it was official. She also couldn’t wait till the next night, when she would get to put on her sock monkey onesie, she loved a good pajama.

Yeah, everything was coming up Holtzy.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there probably are mistakes.  
> Also I know you didn't ask for smut and I technically didn't write it but holtz kept insisting lol
> 
> PS: snowmakers are a real thing i never heard about before this.


End file.
